


Yes, Sherlock

by CucumberTree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversation Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson - Freeform, John Watson's Blog, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Protective John, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberTree/pseuds/CucumberTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little conversation between John and Sherlock. I wanted to write something explaining how I feel about John and Sherlock's relationship with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sherlock

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock."

"ANY CASES?"

"No, Sherlock."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, Sherlock. And please stop yelling

...

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock."

"ANY CASES?"

"No, Sherlock."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, Sherlock. And please don't break your violin."

...

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock."

"ANY CASES?"

"No, Sherlock."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, Sherlock. And please turn off your microscope."

...

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock."

"ANY CASES?"

"No, Sherlock."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, Sherlock. And please stop shooting the wall. Again."

...

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock."

"ANY CASES?"

"No, Sherlock."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, Sherlock. And you DONT NEED THOSE NICOTINE PATCHES."

...

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock."

"ANY CASES?"

"No, Sherlock."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, Sherlock. And please take your feet off the coffee table. Mrs. Hudson will see."

...

"JOHN."

"Yes, Sherlock." 

"ANY C-"

"SHERLOCK THERE ARENT ANY CASES RIGHT NOW PLEASE JUST SHUT UP THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME IN AN HOUR STOP ASKING. JUST... I'm sorry Sherlock. Please stop asking."

 

......

 

"J-"

"SHUT UP."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE PAGE.
> 
> I feel like John loves Sherlock, not in a "let's have sex" way, but in a "I will always protect you" way. John feels like he has to keep Sherlock safe which is what I see from his character in the show. John, however, always objects to loving Sherlock, because he is afraid of being judged, seeing as Sherlock doesn't have many other friends, and is fairly odd. John can get annoyed with Sherlock, and tired of his games and obsession with the job they do. Also, John can become frustrated at how Sherlock acts in general, but you can tell his love is true because even when Sherlock becomes tiresome, John always puts up with it and cares for him.
> 
> Sherlock sees this in John and can tell that John loves him, but won't push john to come out and state it because he knows it's not THAT kind of love. 
> 
> Though their relationship is complicated and irregular I think it's beautiful how protective and trusting they are of one another even if they aren't perfect for each other.


End file.
